Because of the recent surge in ecological consciousness, alternative uses of disposable items are constantly being considered. Plastics have been noted to be among the worst offenders. Plastics cause many of the present landfill problems because of their inability to break down over time and their releasing of harmful particles and gases into the atmosphere when burned. Although recycling efforts have increased, plastics are neither as popular to recycle nor as easy to recycle as glass, paper or aluminum.
A need exists to promote recycling through reuse of existing plastic products.